


[Podfic] One By One

by MusicalKitten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Endgame, True Ending Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalKitten/pseuds/MusicalKitten
Summary: A podfic of "One By One" by CourierNew.Author's summary:"You can decide when it ends."The world is saved, but that wasn't enough. Asriel remains lost in the dark. To retrieve him, Frisk is ready to crack apart time itself. As he turns back the clock again and again, undoing every happy ending, Sans reluctantly confronts his own past in the most secret corners of the underground. Together, they must overcome their regrets, recover the last soul, and give the world back its future.Hold your friends close. Seek the broken man. Beware the whispering shadows. Be kind. Be brave. And above all - stay determined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One By One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942816) by [CourierNew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNew/pseuds/CourierNew). 



> Some things you'll do for money  
> And some you'll do for fun  
> But the things you do for love are gonna come back to you one by one.  
> \- The Mountain Goats, "Love Love Love"

This podfic has been a long time in the making. I began recording it shortly after discovering the story, partly as an excuse to perfect my Undertale character voices, then decided to record the whole thing because I enjoyed it so much. It's technically the first podfic I ever did, so please bear with the sometimes-wonky audio quality in these first few chapters, as I was still experimenting with getting a decent sound from my mic. I cleaned them up fairly well, but I didn't want to redo all that audio because there were so many takes I liked!

Thanks to CourierNew for one of the most breathtaking Undertale stories I've ever read. I was unsure of how to contact you for permission, but if you run across this and want me to take it down, just say the word.

Chapter 1 - Reset

**Download MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sz776alfzoow686/Chapter_1_-_Reset.mp3/file)

**File size:** 4.24MB

**Length:** 04:38


	2. Sans

Chapter 2 of CourierNew's story, One By One.

Chapter 2 - Sans

Download MP3: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/47198scce7l0tfa/Chapter_2_-_Sans.mp3/file)

File size: 33.2MB

Length: 36:17


	3. Friends

Chapter 3 of CourierNew's story, One By One.

Chapter 3 - Friends

**Download MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uwyebiiyae32b0v/Chapter_3_-_Friends.mp3/file)

**File size:** 41.6MB

**Length:** 45:32


	4. Flowey

Chapter 4 of CourierNew's story, One By One.

Chapter 4 - Flowey

**Download MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v7zb5q1q65d3jxk/Chapter_4_-_Flowey.mp3/file)

**File size:** 59.6MB

**Length:** 01:05:09


End file.
